deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Del Spooner
Del Spooner is introduced as prejudiced against robots due to a car accident where an NS-4 decided to save him from drowning rather than a little girl called Sarah. He attributes to robots as having no soul "Just lights and clockwork". Before the film, Spooner broke up with his wife, possibly due to his mental health issues and violence against robots. Spooner has a robotic arm, several replacement ribs and an artificial lung courtesy of the USR cybernetics program for wounded cops. Alfred Lanning apparently performed the surgery himself, partially explaining the lengths Spooner is willing to go to find his killer. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Robert Neville (by So-Pro Warrior) Spooner: Robert: In the ruins of New York Robert Neville and 4 survivors are out searching for supplies meanwhile Del Spooner and 4 Chicago Policeman are in the city searching for any NS 5's that went rouge as they have had reports of strange and fast moving things in the city. A policeman looks around and spots Robert and the survivors and yells at them trying to ask them what's going on but a frightened survivor turns and fires his M249-E2 SAW killing the policeman . Spooner and the other policeman take cover and one returns fire with a FN P90TR killing the frightened survivor Robert is firing his Colt Law Enforcement and scores a headshot on a policeman and so Spooner orders his men to retreat into a nearby building and Robert and his team follow and as soon as a survivor enter the last policeman pos out with a Franchi SPAS-12 a blows the head of of the nearby survivor and injuring the other one but then he is filled by lead by Robert firing a SP-10 . As Robert and his last survior are moving forward Spooner pops out with a Sites Spectre M4 "Modified and fires hitting the survivor and continues to fire even though Robert has taken cover until he runs out of ammo . Robert pops out with his Colt Law Enforcement and fires but misses as Spooner gets back into cover and then switches to his Heckler and Koch Mark 23. As he is searching the building he turns a corner and Del kocks his arm up casuing Robert to fire of a shot and then elbows Spooner in the face and kicks him back. As he aims his Heckler and Koch Mark 23 at Spooner, Spooner quickly reacts and pulls out his Pistol and backup Pistol and fires at Robert striking and killing him . Del gets back up and looks at Robert and says "Man fool I swear you almost look like me" and walks out of the room. Winner: Del Spooner Expert's Opinion While Robert brought the better guns to the fight Spooner had the majority and important X-Factors on his side which is what brought him the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Cyborgs Category:North American Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Warriors without Battles